The Life and Times of Plan B
by CuriousQuestion
Summary: The life and times of Plan B...the group of kids that OrganizationXIII will depend on one day.   Chaos...AkuRoku..Zemyx...SoRiku...MarVex...XemSai...AND MORE!3 Rated M for swearing, sexual references, drunkeness, and Maxis to come.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Why, hello readers! Cu is back! 3 This is the seemingly "imaginary" story I kept on talking about on DeviantART. Yes, this is the one with the four little OCs.

Can anyone say Second Generation OrgXIII?

This is the prologue...and then the real fun begins. *evil smile*

**_Disclaimers: _I do not own...*sobs* **

***points to the four little members of "Plan B"* But, I do own those people. They are shared between four of my friends, but technically...they're still mine. **

* * *

><p>What was behind the scenes of 3582 Days? What were those random shrieks? Was it…Vexen being randomly groped by Marluxia? Axel pouncing on his little Roxas? Or was it something much worst? Worse than Luxord's speech on Friday…worse than Roxas' limp after a night with Axel…

One faithful night Xigbar comes to find his one night stand of being with a woman standing right in front of him in the form of two identical little girls. Their mother had been brutally murdered and found with an arrow (suspiciously like those Number II uses for his arrow guns) through her head. Their grandmother couldn't take care of them and sent them off to their father not knowing they would be spending their days around a bunch of crazy men (and women). They became nobodies after a horrific "accident" in the woods and were recruited "coincidentally" by Roxas and Axel for the Organization's _Plan B_.

_ The two girls stared quizzically at the spiked blond in front of them. They were twins, both having bright green eyes and black hair. When the girl holding her sister flipped the hair away from hanging in her emotionless eyes she revealed one bright gold iris. _

She looks like Xigbar_, The keyblade holder thought to himself_. _"What are your names?" _

_ Their identical eyes blinked at him. It was really starting to creep him out. As Axel had described, he thought they had the same looks he had when he first lost his heart._

_ Not taking his eyes off the unwavering stare of the two girls he called (voice raised an octave from being "nervous") for his friend, "Axeellll!" Roxas called again desperately for his green-eyed companion. "AXEL! I found-" _

_ The redhead suddenly appeared, armed with two mighty chakrams,"Wow, what the hell? Two little girls in the middle of the forest, what's up with that?" Axel narrowed his acid green eyes, "And they're Nobodies at that?" Roxas took on the same blank look as the two girls when the pyro looked at him in silent question. "Damn, well… we better get them to the Castle." _

_Axel then turned to the two girls, who couldn't be a day older than 12 years old, smirking, "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" _

_The girls just stared and let themselves be led to The Superior. _

Xemnas had given the identical twins the names Xenia and Maxis.

Xenia was like a mystery book as Number Six had put it, she leads you on then when you just think you understand she changes in a flash. She is now Number 15 of the Organization and has the rightful codename of The Silent Melody. She would become "The Superior" if Organization 13 ever died out and have to relinquish all control to Plan B.

Then there was Maxis. She was a plotter and had a huge temper. She was Number 16 of the Organization and the younger of the twins. Maxis instantly took a liking to Larxene, the electric blonde woman of the Organization. She followed her like a little puppy until one day she felt like she could go on by herself to wreak havoc. She was given the codename of "The Chained Memoir" and would become by tradition second in command when the Organization gave up control.

But, don't think they alone are the Organization's last hope.

Along with them came Axel's orphaned cousins. A boy and a young girl that were sired from Axel's "crazy" uncle. They were given the Numbers 17 and 18. Their parents were killed ironically in a fire around the same time the twin's mother died.

Number 17, Traxe is a flamboyant young man with purplish blue hair and green eyes like his cousin's. He is a little younger than the twins and shows it through his actions. He was given the codename of "The Metallic Flame".

Number 18, Xitianns is Traxe's little sister by blood. She is usually a quiet girl, but has moments of rage. She has the codename of "The Lovely Reaper".

These four children made up Plan B. These are the accounts of the life and times of them living among the Organization 13…the men and women that should be technically dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So helll yeahh~

Prologue is up!

Stay tuned for chaos:3


	2. Chapter 1: Traxe Tries

**A/N: **Okay, so…2nd chapter this is. 8D If you haven't guessed by the title these are a series of drabble-like things.

_**Disclaimers: **_***cries* Do…not…own… **

***points to the four little OCs* BUT I DO OWN THOSE BITCHES! 3 Well…one of them. **

**WARNINGS: Implied boyXboy make out sessions...language…and Traxe's mood swings.**

* * *

><p>Traxe, the Metallic Flame, did not like his codename. Not like? Traxe scoffed. It was more like a burning hate that he harbored with a passion. It was too close to his cousin, Axel's, codename <em>The Flurry of Dancing Flames. <em> Traxe glowered at the wall. He needed to change his name and _now. _ Number 17 stood up suddenly in the Grey Room earning looks from the few other members lounging in the room. He stalked off to go find his cousin.

"Axel!" Traxe yelled throwing open his cousin's door to his room.

Axel jerked away from kissing a very flushed Roxas. Surprise lit up their faces then recognition.

"Traxe! What the hell have I told you?"

"Knock before entering and damn it, leave." Traxe imitated Axel waving his hand dismissively.

"Then leave!" Axel growled while Roxas (still pinned under the redhead) glared at Traxe.

Traxe stood his ground and crossed his arms, "I have a question!"

Axel sighed, sitting back on his heels. "If you have a question…Google it, damn it! How do think I got through high school?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes, "You didn't. You quit after first year and then you didn't come back after lunches."

"There's school after lunch?" Axel raised an eyebrow teasingly at the blonde.

"Well, apparently not for you. It was Roxy bouncy bed fun time!" Roxas glowered, wiggled out from under Axel and stormed to the bathroom.

Axel cringed when the door was slammed close. "You see…I missed second base because of you. What's your fucking question?"

"How do I change my codename? It's gay and I'm not gay like some people!" Traxe stomped his foot.

"You don't, dumbass."

"Why not?" Number 17 whined.

"Let me rephrase…you can't. Got it memorized? Do you think I like _my _codename?" Axel crossed his lanky arms.

Traxe glared at the redhead, "Fine, don't tell me. I'll go ask Xenia, for gods sake… she'll know! Good thing she's not a bastard like you!" The Me-…er, Traxe stormed out, but then turned to yell over his shoulder, "_The Flurry of the Dancing Flames_ is as gay of a name as you! Xemnas picked it out perfectly."

As Traxe stalked down the white corridors of the Castle, he muttered curses and threats towards Axel until he saw a certain "emo" walking down the hall, nose stuck in a book.

Traxe looked curiously upon the hooded figure. The Plan B member thought to himself, "Is it Zexion…or Xenia? It's hard to tell with their hoods up. They're both so…short." He thought for a moment then yelled out, "Zexion!"

No response, but he could feel a cold glare penetrating deep into his soul.

"Xenia?" He croaked out.

A hood was thrown back to reveal, a pale ravenette and a striking green eye that was glaring daggers at him, "What do you want, Traxe?"

"I was right!" Traxe fist pumped.

Xenia crossed her arms, holding her book tight to her chest, "You said Zexion first."

"No! I said SEXY…." Pause. "ON! " He thought for a moment, "THE TABLE…Xenia?" Traxe squeaked out.

"Number 17, you are a dumbass." Xenia said shortly.

Traxe laughed nervously, "Hey, that's Axel told this morning and want to know what I said to him?" _Well, wish I did, _Traxe thought.

"No."

Traxe pulled out a book entitled _Comebacks from Max by Maxis, Number 16_, "I said to him, 'My ass isn't dumb, it's juicy. You should know your uncle, my father, was a baker! I got a toasty set of buns. Want to give them a rub?'" He gave Number 15 a cheeky grin.

"No. Now what is the reason you have chosen to bother me?"

Traxe put away the book, "Well, if you're asking…it isn't to get you in bed because you're my last choice." Xenia raised an eyebrow, "But, the real reason is I was wondering if you could change…my…_gay_…codename?"

Xenia rolled her eyes and to Traxe, started droning on and on about a long technical process…that sounded like it involved a lot of paper work and trips to the Superior's office. Which Traxe did not want to do…because last time he went there he came back out limping.

He tripped over a rubber ducky….true story.

Suddenly, Number 17 blurted out, "I don't give a fuck about the technicalities, just do it!"

"What on earth would you change it to?" Xenia cocked her head to the side, curious.

Traxe thought for a moment…just a moment and then grinned, "The Champion of Portal!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Hell no!" Number 17 gave Xenia a playful grin, "I've beaten that game five freaking times and fuck GLaDOS I got the motherfriggin' CAKE!"

Xenia stared at Traxe, a look of disbelief on her face.

Maxis poked her head out from around the corner, "It's true! He didn't even use YouTube!"

Number 15 shook her head, "You'll have to go ask Saix."

"But, he scares me!" Traxe pouted, "Will you do it for me?"

"No."

"But-!"

"_No_." Xenia said firmly.

"I'll make you chocolate cake!" Everyone knew Xenia's obvious weakness…chocolate.

Xenia hesitated, "No."

"Come on you know you want some cake!"

"No."

"Is that the only word you know, Xenia?" Traxe sneered, mood swinging 180 degrees.

"No." Xenia frowned.

"FINE! I'll go ask Saix the Superior-fucking mutt myself!" Number 17 whipped around and stalked off to find the blue haired creep.

Maxis giggled, skipping after her friend curls bouncing, "Oh, I got to see this."

* * *

><p>Traxe peered into the Grey Room cautiously. For those who don't know, the Grey Room is well…grey. Oh, and white. Grey couches and tables, white walls, grey floors...and a man who seemed to a permanent fixture in the room. The one and only blue-haired X-scarred mutt Saix. Saix striked fear into Traxe's "heart" and had a glare that rivaled Vexen's eye twitch in creepiness.<p>

Traxe was suddenly poked, "You're scared, aren't you?"

He jumped and turned on his best friend, Maxis, "Noooo! I'm not!"

"Oh, yeah. The same way you weren't scared of my twin." Maxis put a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Traxe went back to peering into the Grey Room, watching Saix.

Axel swaggered by and snapped his fingers at Traxe, "Bitch, just go up and ask Saix already."

"Shut up, Axel!" Traxe shot back. "Go fuck Roxas or something!"

Axel rolled his emerald eyes and answered with a smirk, "Already did." Then he proceeded to walk up to Saix for his mission. Traxe watched Axel easily strike up conversation with The Luna Diviner. Then disappear into a Dark Corridor.

Traxe suddenly found himself falling forward then sprawled on the ground. Maxis giggled and ran off leaving Traxe cursing her under his breath.

When Traxe finally got up and brushed off his coat, he looked up to see Saix staring at him emotionlessly with an eyebrow raised.

Traxe laughed nervously and grinned, "Uh…Hey, Saix."

"It's Number Seven to you, Number Seventeen."

"We both got sevens in our numbers! It's like we're…connected!" Traxe hoped to whatever god was watching him right now to grant him mercy.

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are!"

"_No,_ we're not."

"_Yes,_ we are, mutt!"

Saix growled, "What did you just call me?"

Traxe gulped, "I…uh…I came to ask you something!"

"Is it about making up the 20 missions you have not started?" Saix returned to his usual…bored nature.

"Can I change my-?"

"No."

Traxe put his hands on his hips, "You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"Yes, I did. Axel told me while you were still quivering with fear in the hallway."

"_I wasn't fucking scared!" _ Traxe yelled, clearly the extreme mood swings ran in the family…

Saix rolled his eyes (Traxe was slightly surprised by this), "Whatever, Number Seventeen. You are not allowed to change your codename. Before you ask why, it is because you are a Plan B member. Technically, until you are 'eighteen' you are not to be allowed permission to change your codename for the Organization."

"That's gay!"

"You're dismissed." Saix turned to look up at the heart shaped moon.

"But-"

"Leave before I assign you a hundred missions with reports due tomorrow and tell Superior you stole his copy of Left for Dead 2." Saix looked over his shoulder to glare at the young member.

Traxe never ran out of the Grey Room faster.

* * *

><p>Later in the Living Room that Never was, Traxe was shooting portals angrily.<p>

"Stupid Saix…Stupid rules…" Traxe threw his hands up in frustration and Chell on the screen committed suicide by falling into the poison water, "FUCK YOU TOO, CHELL!" Traxe growled.

"That's what you get for walking in on Roxas and I and being so mean to your cousin…" Axel said in a singsong voice as he leaned against the doorframe. "Karma's a bitch, got it memorized?" He tapped his temple, smirking teasingly.

"Fuck you, Axel!" Traxe threw the xBox controller at his redheaded cousin, cursing everything and everyone including Karma.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOOOOO~**

**Yeah? Review? Comment? Favorite? If you would like to hear more about Plan B…please tell me what you think!**

**And uh…Sorry if you thought the ending was crappy. I liked it 8D**


End file.
